William Riordan Rowling OTP Challenge RoyxEd
by Random Romantasist 999
Summary: Because they really were meant to be together. Tumblr's 30 day OTP challenge. PLEASE read (or at least look at) the introduction in the first chapter. The picture is of O'Connell Catholic High School and came off Wikipedia.
1. Introduction

William Riordan Rowling Yaoi Trio OTP Challenge

**Greetings, everyone! I have decided to post a single drabble-type story every day for the entirety of the month of March. However, I will be going against protocal and dividing it up between three different fandoms and couples. This is a personal challenge for me to help me become a better author, and I hope you will enjoy it, too.**

**The most important thing for you to understand about these drabbles is the setting. These all take place at the same place, a fictitious high school named William Riordan Rowling High School. That being said, certain characters will interact on a day-to-day basis as will fictional people not from these fandoms. Don't let that discourage you, though, because their cannon back stories are irrelevant and you can just treat unknown characters as Original Characters. **

**The following is a list of dates of when to expect a drabble for any particular fandom. There are exactly ten of each, but there may be long breaks between two stories from a particular fandom because another couple fit the prompt better. This would also be a good time to warn you that on the 22****nd**** 23****rd**** and 24****th**** the updates will be late at night, if at all due to the fact that I will be traveling.**

Intro

**Holding hands ~ RoyEd**

_Cuddling somewhere ~ Soriku_

Watching a Movie ~ ShiShi

**On a Date ~ Royed**

Kissing ~ ShiShi

_Dressing up ~Soriku_

**Shopping ~ Royed**

_Hanging with friends ~ Soriku_

**Animal Ears ~ Royed**

Blankets ~ ShiShi

_Making out ~ Soriku_

Ice cream ~ ShiShi

Crossdressing ~ ShiShi

_Clothing ~ Soriku_

Morning Ritual ~ ShiShi

**Spooning ~ Royed**

_Doing Something together ~ Soriku_

Formal wear ~ ShiShi

**Wearing Each other's clothes ~ Royed**

Dancing~ ShiShi

_Baking ~ Soriku_

_Marriage ~ Soriku_

**Birthdays ~ Royed**

**On the same side ~ Royed**

Arguing ~ ShiShi

_Making up ~ Soriku_

**Eyes ~ Royed**

Something Silly ~ ShiShi

**Something Hot ~ Royed**

_Something Sweet ~ Soriku_

Relationship Statuses ~ Just read what applies to you (If a character has more than one font setting then they apply to more than one fandom)

_**Ed ~ Roy's Boyfriend & Sora's Best Friend**_

_**Roy~ Ed's Boyfriend & Ed and Sora's English Teacher & Maes's Best Friend**_

_**Maes~ Ed and Sora's History teacher & Roy's Best Friend**_

**Al ~ Ed's little brother **

** Mei ~ Al's Girlfriend**

**Winry ~ Ed & Al's best friend**

** Leo ~ Winry's Boyfriend**

_**Sora ~ Riku's Boyfriend & Ed's Best Friend**_

_Riku~ Sora's Boyfriend & Gary's Best Friend_

_ Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj, and Ryu ~ Riku's Siblings (Ryu is younger and other three are older)_

_Kairi ~ Sora, Roxas, and Namine's Best Friend_

_ Jacob ~ Kairi's Boyfriend_

_Namine ~ Roxas's Girlfriend & Kairi, and Sora's Best Friend_

_Roxas ~ Namine's Boyfriend & Sora's Twin & Kairi's Best Friend_

_Gary ~ Ash's Boyfriend and Best Friend & Riku's Best Friend_

Ash ~ Gary's Boyfriend and Best Friend

Damion ~ Ash's Best Friend

Jammi ~ Ash and Damion's Best Friend

**Now that you've (hopefully) read all of the boring stuff, I hope you will join me on my journey! See you FMA fans tomorrow and Pokemon and Kingdom Hearts soon after!**


	2. Holding Hands

**Hi everyone! I know this is really late (great start already, huh?) but I've been super busy cleaning and cooking all day. This has been the first time I've gotten two consecutive minutes to think all day, and I'm tired. XP Anyways, I'm posting so there. I'll see you on the 7****th****! OH! One more thing. If anyone has a problem with the author's note at the beginning, just tell me and I'll take it down and put it at the beginning of this chapter. I just think it's really important for you all to know what's going on here. That's it, I swear! ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**=^w^=**_

Ed munched quietly on his apple as his boyfriend of almost a week now graded the quizzes his class had taken that morning. Thankfully, his entire class had bought his excuse of getting English tutoring over his lunch break, as had his teacher and the hall monitor. But that was probably due to the hall pass Roy had written out earlier that day. Ed was slightly curious why no one asked how exactly one would go about being tutored in English, but he decided not to question it too much.

Unfortunately, Roy was too busy crushing people's dreams with giant red X's to pay him much attention, leaving him to go to his fall back routine he'd had since the first day of school: staring at his teacher.

Well, his hand at least.

Unbeknownst to Roy, Ed had a silent but furious battle going on in his head as he practically glared at the large, pale left hand sitting uselessly on a stack of graded papers, most of which had failing grades.

_We are dating now,_ Ed thought to himself, inching his flesh left hand towards Roy's. _Surely it would be all right._

_But what if he thinks it's girly? _another part argued. At that Ed wrinkled his nose and retreated back.

_I'm sure it'll be fine._

_But what if it's not?_

And so continued his thoughts as they had for the past ten minutes. Advancing and retreating. Advancing and retreating. Finally, on what could possibly have been his eighth round, he scowled and gritted his teeth. _Who gives a damn what the bastard thinks?_ he growled to himself before grabbing the object of his attention in a firm grasp. Roy looked up in surprise, and Ed glared off up and away, flushing madly. He offered no explanation for his actions, but made no effort to release his prisoner. He turned a shade darker when Roy gently squeezed his hand.

Roy chuckled quietly to himself. He was wondering when that midget would pluck up the courage to do something.

_**=^w^=**_

**REVIEW!**


End file.
